Typically, automotive vehicles include a frame, also referred to as a chassis, which provides the primary structural support for the vehicle. A typical full perimeter frame includes, among other components, two longitudinally extending frame siderails. The siderails are commonly connected to one another by several latitudinal cross members.
The major components of the vehicle, such as the engine and radiator are mounted to the frame. In some cases, the frame is provided with a frame extender to lengthen and/or widen the frame. As is known, the frame may need to be extended to accommodate vehicle components that would otherwise not be accommodated by the conventional frame alone. In this situation, a vehicle component is mounted to the frame extender instead of being mounted directly to the frame.
Several considerations are particularly important in designing the frame extender. First, the vehicle components need to be positioned accurately in relation to the frame and the other vehicle components in order to maximize the operating life of the vehicle's drive system. In addition, the frame extender should be simple and fast to assemble to the frame so that labor costs to manufacture the vehicle can be minimized.
A frame extender that allows vehicle components to be quickly secured to the frame are especially important in modern manufacturing processes. In the typical manufacturing process, the major components of the vehicle are subassembled away from each other at different locations. Commonly, the manufacturer of the vehicle will purchase each of the major components from different suppliers. The manufacturer then mounts each of the components to the vehicle frame at a primary vehicle assembly line that is usually precisely designed to maximize the quantity of the vehicles that can be produced and the speed of their production. Thus, the assembly line is designed to move quickly through a number of successive assembly stations.
Current frame extenders are not well-suited for the speed required in these modern manufacturing processes. The conventional frame extenders have multiple, discrete parts, typically three parts. In the conventional frame extender, each part has to be attached to each other and to the frame. This assembly procedure is time-consuming. Further, with the additional frame extender components added to the frame, it is more difficult to accurately position the vehicle components in relation to the frame and the other vehicle components, which can reduce the operating life of the engine and other vehicle components.